Un Couple Assez Spécial
by orina-chan
Summary: Asuka vit maintenant pleinement son amour avec Ryô, mais réussiront-ils à affronter "tous" les obstacles qui vont faire face à eux ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une Histoire Peu Commune

Après avoir terminé la fanfic sur _Kodomo no Omocha_, j'ai décidé d'en faire une sur le manga _Otomen _( pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, dans ce manga, un Otomen est un garçon qui se comporte comme une fille : il aime les choses mignonnes, la cuisine, la couture… La femme parfaite xD ) !

**Quelque chose que vous savez sûrement déjà :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Aya Kanno, pas à moi !

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Une histoire peu commune**_

**N**ous nous trouvons dans le jardin du lycée de Kitora, qui lui, prenait toujours autant soin de ses fleurs. Asuka, quant à lui, avaient les yeux qui scintillaient face à ce paradis vert. Il restait immobile, l'air admirateur.

Juuta arriva par surprise, ce qui fit sursauter Asuka qui était en plein rêve.

_« Ben alors, mon petit Asuka, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ?_

_Mais tu m'as fait peur, Tachibana ! Mon cœur bat encore comme quand on tape sur un tambourin !_

_Oh, ton pauvre petit cœur de petite fille fragile te fait mal… Héhéhé._

_Je, je… Tachibana ! », répond-t-il d'un air timide._

Asuka s'en alla, un petit peu fâché à cause de ce que lui avait fait remarquer Juuta. Celui-ci se mit à rigoler.

_« La petite Ryô t'attend à la sortie ! », fit-il en ayant un léger sourire niais._

Rien qu'après avoir entendu cette seule et unique phrase, Asuka rougissait comme une tomate. Il était toujours très sensible, telle une fille quand on parle de son petit ami à celle-ci. C'était son côté mignon, que seul Ryô et Juuta connaissaient. Tous les autres élèves et les membres du club de Kendô, Asuka étant le capitaine, le croyaient viril et l'admiraient. C'était leur modèle. Si ils savaient…

_Si ils connaissaient ma véritable personnalité, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?_

Asuka aperçut Ryô au loin. Elle, contrairement à celui-ci, elle était un vrai garçon manqué, elle s'entraînait dans les montagnes étant jeune. Elle aimait Asuka comme il était, et idem pour le jeune homme.

_« Asuka ! », _fit signe la jeune fille, toujours aussi souriante que d'habitude, ce qui fit rougir une fois de plus Asuka.

_J'ai vraiment la meilleure petite amie du monde…_

La « fille manquée » raccompagna le « garçon manqué » chez elle. La nuit tomba. Ils se dirent au revoir. Mais, Asuka avait peur du noir. Il lui fallait du courage pour rentrer chez lui… C'était le même cinéma tous les jours. Il tremblait, regardait toujours aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas un fantôme, ou une autre créature monstrueuse. Il essayait de retrouver sa personnalité virile pour cet unique moment de la journée. C'était assez difficile. Mais pour affronter cette épreuve tous les soirs, il pensait toujours à la gentillesse et à la douceur de Ryô… Et ça marchait, miraculeusement !

Le lendemain matin, Asuka se leva très tôt, comme à son habitude, afin de préparer le bentô pour Ryô, qui elle, n'était vraiment pas douée en cuisine, et devait toujours compter sur son petit ami pour ça et les autres tâches ménagères.

Il chantonnait et sifflotait tout en préparant le repas. On voyait tout de suite qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Arrivé au lycée, Asuka voulait tout d'abord voir le visage de Ryô, histoire de se rebooster pour la journée qui arrive. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble tous les deux, jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Jamais. Et c'était en quelque sorte la mission de Juuta de faire en sorte qu'ils le fassent, afin de faire progresser l'histoire de son manga, qui s'inspirait du couple, sauf que Asuka était une fille et Ryô un garçon. Le vrai Asuka était toujours fidèle à la lecture de cette œuvre, ne sachant toujours pas que Juuta en était l'auteur.

_« Allez mon petit Asuka, allez, ma petite Ryô, le bisou du matin !_

_Tu… Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? », répondit Asuka._

Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait la tête ailleurs, comme souvent. Elle avait de drôles de pensées…

_Je me demande comment serait le ciel si il était rouge avec des nuages violets…_

Elle ne prêtait pas du tout attention à ce que disaient les deux garçons sur le moment. Son petit esprit insouciant et innocent l'emportait toujours sur sa raison. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Asuka l'aimait… M'enfin bon, quand on aime généralement, il n'y a pas de raison.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ryô était toujours dans son petit monde. Asuka et Juuta ne cessaient de la fixer, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du début des cours retentisse.

Pendant le cours ennuyeux de mathématiques, Asuka n'avait pas la tête à travailler. Il arracha un petit morceau de papier de son cahier pour écrire un petit mot d'amour à sa petite amie. C'était la première qu'il en faisait un. Le stress était au rendez-vous. Heureusement que leurs pupitres se situaient côte à côte au fond de la classe, de cette manière ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre par le professeur, qui lui, était toujours à la masse.

_Miyakozuka, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Ton Asuka._

Ryô trouvait cette attention vraiment adorable de la part d'Asuka même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule petite phrase, elle en était touchée.. Elle avait envie elle aussi, de lui écrire un petit mot gentil.

_Asuka, j'éprouve exactement les mêmes sentiments pour toi à l'heure actuelle, et ils ne changeront jamais !_

_Ta Ryô, un peu timide en ce moment même._

Asuka se mit à la regarder avec un sourire irremplaçable dans le cœur de Ryô. On voyait que leur amour était plus fort que tout, rien qu'avec leur regard passionné.

Juuta qui était assis à proximité d'eux, riait tout bas et profitait du spectacle. Cette scène l'avait profondément inspiré pour son manga. Il en était ravi. Mais il attendait toujours ce fameux baiser… Eux deux étaient tellement coincés selon lui... Malgré tout il espérait toujours.

A l'heure de midi, Asuka montra son fameux bentô à succès sur le toit du lycée. Ryô et Juuta s'en léchaient les babines et bavaient à l'idée de manger cette merveille. Ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir.

_« ITADAKIMAAAASU ! », _firent les deux morfales.

A la fin des cours, Asuka raccompagna à nouveau Ryô chez elle, non sans mal, avec sa phobie du noir.

_A demain…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Feminité Involontaire

Ce chapitre va principalement parler d'Ariake.

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Une féminité involontaire**_

**L**e petit Yamato Ariake, ressemblant à une petite fille innocente, essayait de séduire par tous les moyens les jeunes demoiselles qui l'entouraient du côté des casiers du lycée. Tentative sans succès pour le pauvre garçon, qui était complètement désespéré de ne pas dénicher une jeune fille qui puisse l'aimer tel qu'il est, sans critiquer sans arrêt son apparence.

Même s'il était petit, même s'il était très peureux et qu'il représentait l'opposé de la virilité, il voulait apprendre à connaître l'amour et en faire l'expérience un jour…

Il admirait follement Asuka, étant certain que celui-ci était le modèle parfait. Il lui demandait tous les jours des conseils afin d'améliorer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa personnalité, et aussi d'avoir une apparence un peu plus… masculine. Asuka était toujours gêné, il ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre de concret, et connaissait seulement l'art de collectionner des mignonnes peluches, la cuisine, la couture… Dès qu'on lui parlait de mangas ou de romans à l'eau de rose, il était déjà parti dans un autre monde…

_Je veux être montré du doigt…être admiré de tous…_

Ariake soupira un grand coup. Toute la présence féminine l'ignorait, celle-ci ne le trouvant pas assez « attirant », ou alors repoussant.

_Peut-être devrais-je changer de sexe, comme ça tous les garçons pourraient…_

_« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense, moi ! Je deviens complètement malade ! »_

Tout le monde autour de lui le prenait définitivement pour un fou, il parlait tout seul. Certains pensaient que c'était un cas désespéré.

Ariake souhaitait tellement ressembler à Asuka…Lui qui était si parfait, si populaire, si désiré par la gente féminine ! La jalousie le domina très rapidement.

Pour changer, il décida de voir Kitora ( celui-ci n'étant pas à son jardin floral, donc Ariake ne pouvait pas savoir sa véritable personnalité ).

_« Kurokawa-senpai ! J'ai absolument besoin d'aide ! Fais-moi devenir un homme !_

_- Je trouve que tu es très mignon comme tu es._

_- Mais les filles, elles veulent des hommes, des vrais ! Et je voudrais en être l'exemple même !_

_- Désolé, mais c'est impossible. Avant de vouloir que les filles aiment ton apparence, tu vas déjà devoir apprendre à l'aimer toi-même. »_

Kitora se retira, peu après cette brève discussion. Bon ok, en fait, il voulait essayer d'avoir l'air stylé en tournant le dos de cette manière à Ariake. Ce qui marcha. Celui-ci avait le regard rempli de petites étincelles admiratrices, mais en même temps rempli de jalousie.

Deux minutes plus tard, il aperçut le couple ( vous devinez sans doute de qui je parle ). Asuka et Ryô discutaient joyeusement, et riaient timidement. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Ariake ne voulait surtout pas interrompre cet instant magique.

_Ce que j'aimerais vivre la même histoire qu'eux… un rêve hors de ma portée…_

Ce fut l'heure de début des cours. Ariake s'installa à sa place, comme d'habitude. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre ce genre de vie. Il voulait du changement. Il ne voulait pas de la banalité. Il voulait une vie spéciale, dont il n'aura aucun regret à sa mort. Il voulait… l'amour, tout simplement. Un jour, il se mettait à reprendre espoir, un autre jour il était en plein désespoir… Il avait un caractère assez lunatique en fait.

_Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être insignifiant et dont l'existence est inutile…_

Il avait même parfois pensé à mourir de différentes manières ! Il avait également une imagination débordante.

Pendant le cours de français, Ariake se mit à rêvasser en regardant la fenêtre, avec un regard dont on ne pouvait décrire l'émotion. C'était comme si il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se laissait envahir par un mystérieux silence dans son esprit. Il n'entendait plus ce que disait son professeur. Rien. Le néant total.

A la fin de la journée, le petit blond monta sur le toit du lycée, recherchant peu à peu la solitude. Il observa tout le paysage qui l'entourait. Du toit, la vue était absolument magnifique, une perle pour les yeux. Quelque part, cela réconfortait Ariake. Rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral.

_Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je prenne les choses du bon côté… ce n'est pas en restant déprimé de la sorte que j'arriverai à me faire accepter par la gente féminine, après tout…_

Il s'étira puis respira un grand coup. Demain est un autre jour, comme dit le fameux dicton, non ?

Le lendemain, Ariake était au top de sa forme. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. D'ailleurs…

_« Hey, salut poupée ! »_

_OH NON ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ? Nooon, ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi j'agis toujours de cette façon ?_

_« Euh salut. »_

_Elle me répond. ELLE ME REPOND !_

_« Ça… ça va ?_

_- T'as rien d'autre à me dire, gros naze ? »_

_Comment j'ai pu être assez idiot pour croire pendant une seule seconde qu'un miracle allait se produire ? Quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile…_

Ariake se ressaisit rapidement. Le secret pour être soi-disant être attirant, c'est d'être le plus naturel. Avec cet atout, tout était possible.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme n'était pas très populaire. Mais ce jour viendra… sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et quand il aperçut une seconde fois Asuka et Ryô s'entendre à merveille ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire dans le fond qu'il aura peut-être, lui aussi, une magnifique histoire d'amour…

_Love Is The Best Thing In The L__ife…_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un Esprit De Battant

Ce chapitre est principalement focalisé sur Hajime Tônomine.

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Un esprit de battant**_

**U**n mystérieux jeune homme était en train de marcher vers l'entrée du lycée. Des lunettes. Il les remontait tout le temps. On ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour avoir l'air classe ou si c'était une sorte de tic chez lui. Toute la gente féminine craquait pour lui. Tous les jours, Tônomine devait supporter les hurlements d'amour de ces filles, maîtriser leurs caprices, et parfois même, mais rarement, subvenir à leurs besoins.

Il avait un très mauvais caractère, et ne souriait pratiquement jamais. Sa manière de voir les choses était assez différente à celle des autres.

Tônomine était également le rival d'Asuka, que ce soit pour le kendô ou dans la vie de tous les jours, mais ils n'étaient pas au même lycée.

Malgré tout, il avait secret qui lui faisait porter un lourd fardeau. Il était un obsédé du maquillage, dès qu'il apercevait une fille mal pomponnée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner des conseils pour améliorer son apparence physique. On le considérait donc comme une _Otomen_.

_Masamune, un jour, j'aurai l'avantage sur toi…Sois sur tes gardes le jour venu…_

_« Tônomineeeeee-kun ! Est-ce que mon amie peut prendre une photo de toi et moi ? »_

_- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Je n'ai pas une tête à faire ce genre de choses. Déguerpissez !_

_- Tônomine-kun est trop mignon quand il est en colère !_

_- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je vais vraiment m'énerver, si vous continuez… ! »_

Tônomine, vraiment sur les nerfs cette fois, alla en classe, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il manque le début des cours à cause d'un tel incident, sinon sa colère aurait peut-être des conséquences dramatiques.

Même en cours, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : battre Asuka. Il en avait marre de se faire humilier devant tout le monde par lui dans son propre jeu. Il voulait devenir plus fort, plus coriace.

Il faisait tapoter ses pieds au sol, histoire de montrer qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que la sonnerie de fin des cours sonne. Il restait les bras croisés à attendre, attendre…

La patience de Tônomine porte ses fruits, enfin il pouvait s'enfuir de cette prison qu'était le lycée, selon lui. Eh oui, il avait vraiment une vision différente des choses.

En prenant un tout autre chemin que celui qu'il empruntait d'habitude pour rentrer chez lui, Tônomine rencontra par pur hasard le couple, Asuka et Ryô.

_Décidément, on le voit partout en ce moment, ces deux-là…Hé mais c'est l'occasion de…_

_« Masamune ! Je te lance un défi !_

_- Euh, tu ne vois pas que là, j'ai une toute autre mission ?_

_- Ah oui le coup du « je raccompagne ma petite amie chez elle ». Eh bien avant ça, prouve-lui que tu es un homme en acceptant le défi ! Sinon, elle te prendra définitivement pour une mauviette et un imbécile !_

_- Non, moi j'aime Asuka comme il est ! Et même s'il en venait à perdre le duel, mes sentiments ne changeront pas ! », _intervint soudainement la jeune fille.

_Cette fille n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, ça, c'est certain…_

Asuka était touché par ce que venait de dire sa petite amie. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ryô avouer une chose pareille de sa propre bouche ! Le jeune homme était aux anges pendant un instant.

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à autre chose, Masamune !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais te prouver une fois de plus ce qu'est un vrai combat. Euh -mais attend une minute… C'est quoi les règles ?_

_- Ah euh… En fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé._

_- Je rêve, c'est toi qui me lances ce défi et tu n'as pas réfléchi aux règles avant ? Je suppose que le mieux à faire à présent, c'est de me retirer…_

_- Non attends, Masamune ! »_

Trop tard, les amoureux s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Tônomine, lui qui était si sérieux d'habitude, avait fait un petit oubli, mais pour lui, rien que cela était une énorme humiliation. C'était la première erreur qu'il avait commise de toute sa vie.

_Cette fois, on peut dire que je suis vraiment un crétin…_

Il était si pressé de « mettre à terre » Asuka qu'il en avait oublié les détails, ce qui lui avait coûté très cher au final.

Et les ennuis continuaient. Il aperçut une bande de voyous de style punk martyriser une pauvre jeune fille innocente et sans défense, elle criait à l'aide, criait au secours, mais tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours n'osaient pas faire le moindre geste, ils étaient bien trop effrayés pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu, s'approcher d'eux.

Tônomine ne voulait pas tellement accomplir une mission de héros aujourd'hui, mais comme il voyait la jeune fille en détresse et qu'il était témoin de cette scène assez violente, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'intervenir et de sauver la demoiselle en péril.

Il essaya de faire une apparition classe. Il se dirigea vers les voyous de façon assez calme en remontant ses lunettes, puis mettant ses mains dans les poches. Au départ, les punks ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais lorsque Tônomine se mit à foncer vers eux d'un coup, ils avaient fini par y prêter attention, mais n'eurent pas le temps de contre-attaquer. Ils étaient mis K.O en un seul geste. La jeune fille observa attentivement son héros dans les moindres détails. Elle avait cru qu'elle était destinée à rencontrer son preux chevalier de cette manière.

_Bon au moins, ce sera ma bonne action de la journée…_

_« Comment vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, mon prince ?_

_- Cessez de m'appeler par ce nom ridicule, je vous prie…_

_- Mais vous avez agi tel un prince voulant sauver sa princesse !_

_- Peut-être pour vous, mais moi, je vous ai surtout aidé parce que je ne trouvais pas une bonne occupation…_

_- Vous venez de me briser le cœur ! »_

_Eh oui, il ne faut pas me prendre pour un gentil…_

Tônomine se consola finalement en se disant qu'il aura beaucoup d'autres occasions de vaincre Asuka… Il décida alors d'être patient, très patient.

_Un jour, tu regretteras de m'avoir pris pour un idiot, Masamune, je te le jure !_

Tônomine rentra enfin chez lui, la mine fière.

_Bientôt, je serai le maître du jeu !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Plus Fort Que Tout

Ce chapitre se concentre sur Asuka et Ryô, mais surtout sur Tachibana Juuta.

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Plus fort que tout**_

_**Q**__uand est-ce que ces deux-là vont enfin se décider à passer le pas ?_

Juuta avait passé une nuit blanche. Il essayait à tout prix de trouver une idée convaincante pour son manga qui parlait de la romantique histoire qui s'était développé au fil du temps entre Asuka et Ryô. Car oui, ces derniers temps, c'était vraiment mou. De plus en plus mou. Il fallait plus d'action, plus de sentiments ! En quelques mots : le couple devait s'embrasser. Juuta faisait de son mieux tous les jours afin que ce miracle arrive enfin, mais, en vain…

_Un simple bisou arrangerait tous les problèmes..._

Le jeune mangaka, frottaient fortement ses cheveux, montrant ainsi sa faiblesse du moment. Sa carrière allait peut-être flancher si il ne faisait pas progresser au plus vite l'intrigue de son œuvre purement shôjo, _Love Tic_. Que faire, mais que faire ? Cette pensée de ne plus pouvoir achever son travail le perturba sans cesse.

Juuta était déprimé. Comment faire comprendre au couple sans se faire prendre que celui-ci devait s'offrir leur premier baiser au plus vite ? La réponse était introuvable. Quand il perdit tout espoir de réussir cet exploit, il vit Asuka et Ryô allant ensemble jusqu'à la salle de cours. C'était une chance unique.

_« Mon petit Asuka, ma petite Ryô, cela fait un sacré bout maintenant que vous sortez ensemble… Vous n'avez pas envie de faire quelque chose de très intime afin de prouvez que vous vous aimez très fort mutuellement ?_

_- Euh, quelque chose comme… comme quoi ?, s'interroga la jeune fille aux cheveux -noirs._

_- Ben je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être un… un baiser ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?_

_- On… on le fera…au moment voulu !, protesta Asuka._

_- Asuka, dans le fond peut-être que Tachibana n'a pas tort…Tu n'as pas envie, toi, que notre histoire aille un petit peu plus loin, au moins juste pour aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je… JE NE SUIS PAS PRET ! »_

Eh oui, il ne fallait pas oublier le plus important, Asuka était un_ otomen _! Il ne fallait donc surtout lui forcer à faire ce genre de choses… romantiques. Son cœur était encore plus fragile que celui d'une fille normale. Une de ses plus grandes faiblesses… Et sans doute aussi un de ses plus gros défauts… Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était tout simplement naturel chez lui.

Asuka s'enfuit, sentant son cœur lourd, et battre comme un violent roulement de tambour. Il lui faisait mal, très mal. Pourquoi se sentait-il autant gêné juste après avoir entendu le mot « baiser » ?

_Miyakozuka doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissée comme ça en lui montrant un de mes pires comportements…Elle doit être triste… Non ! Son sourire, il faut… qu'elle le conserve !_

Juuta en voulait vraiment à lui-même. Sur ce coup là, il avait vraiment agi comme un lâche, il ne pensait uniquement à sa carrière et non au bonheur de ses deux précieux amis… Pourtant, Ryô le fixait toujours, souriante. Mais… était-ce un vrai sourire ? Ou elle faisait tristement semblant ? Juuta aperçut une sorte d'aura montrant à quel point la jeune fille était courageuse, et forte. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas malgré ce malheureux malentendu qui s'était produit. Non, aucune réaction, rien. Toujours ce sourire qui restait collé sur son visage. Toujours le même.

Un sentiment de pitié s'exprima de la part de Juuta. Il voulait absolument consoler Ryô, mais ne savait pas quels mots seraient les plus justes. Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. C'était comme si il se mettait à la place du « garçon manqué ».

_Un couple brisé par ma faute…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FABRIQUE, A LA FIN ! Ai-je vraiment un bon rôle à jouer dans cette vie ? A présent, j'en doute…_

La pluie était au rendez-vous. Asuka était à l'extérieur, tendant la main à l'avant afin d'attraper quelques gouttes de cette eau offerte par les nuages. Il se disait que la couleur de son état d'esprit à présent était grise, exactement comme le ciel à l'heure actuelle. Les gouttes tombaient vivement sur son visage. Celles-ci cachaient délicatement les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Asuka ferma les yeux pendant un moment et se concentra. Il écoutait la gentille mélodie de la pluie et les agressifs hurlements des nuages. Il avait besoin de se plonger dans une ambiance semblable à celle-ci afin de retrouver le vrai Asuka, celui qu'il était avant l'incident.

_Ryô, un jour, je te prouverai que je peux devenir un vrai homme, et à partir de ce moment là, jamais plus je ne te décevrai !_

_« Pff, je me dis ça, mais serai-je au moins capable de tenir cette promesse… ?_

_Asuka…_

_Mi… Miyakozuka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Asuka… Tu sais, jamais je ne t'en ai voulu une seule seconde, tu peux me croire... Si je t'aime, c'est surtout grâce à ce petit côté mignon que tu as en toi ! Rares sont les hommes qui possèdent une gentillesse telle que la tienne… Je suis fière d'être ta petite amie !_

_Je… Je… ! Miyakozuka…_

_Ne dis rien, je t'en prie…C'est merveilleux la pluie, tu ne trouves pas ? Pour pouvoir nous permettre de passer des moments comme celui-ci… »_

Asuka ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il sauta au cou de Ryô, la personne qui prenait pratiquement toute la place possible qui se trouvait dans son cœur. Tellement de place qu'il n'en restait sûrement plus pour personne.

Juuta, séchant ses larmes après avoir vu la plus splendide scène de sa vie, avait retrouvé son inspiration, qui lui avait sérieusement manqué. Le fait de leur avoir forcé la main à propos du baiser avait finalement porté ses fruits. Juuta pouvait continuer sa carrière de mangaka encore longtemps, quant à Asuka et Ryô, ils avaient rendu leur amour beaucoup plus fort en un instant. Jamais le couple n'oubliera ce fameux jour. Jamais.

Tous trois rentrèrent, quelque peu soulagés de cette journée éprouvante. Juuta se jeta le plus rapidement possible sur son plan de travail reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé de côté après un bon moment, tandis qu'Asuka et Ryô se disaient, le sourire sur les lèvres tous les deux, au revoir. Bien que c'était dur de se séparer. Même s'ils se revoyaient le lendemain. Rien qu'une soirée était vraiment longue pour les deux tourtereaux. Ils regardaient leur montre toutes les deux minutes, et étaient incapables de s'endormir. Puis quand ils étaient plongés dans le fabuleux monde des Rêves, chacun rêvait de sa/son bien-aimé(e).

N'était-ce pas mignon ?

_Le pouvoir de l'amour est fantastique…_

_The Power Of Love…_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une Sacrée Sortie

A partir de là, chaque chapitre parle un peu de tout le monde.

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Une sacrée sortie**_

**L**e centre-ville. Une pâtisserie remplie de délicieuses merveilles qui en faisaient saliver plus d'un. Un magasin de petites peluches mignonnes. Et c'était pour qui, ce paradis ? Pour notre gentil _Otomen_, Asuka ! Celui-ci en profitait avec Ryô. Oui, ils étaient en rendez-vous ! Ils n'étaient pas sortis en ville ensemble pendant un long moment. Mais, ils étaient suivis. Par qui ?

_Peut-être des affreux et effrayants bandits…_

Mais non, en fait, Juuta, et Kitora les espionnait. Mais pour quelle raison ? La réponse tout de suite…

**Un moment plus tôt :**

Ryô essayait de faire la cuisine avec son père, mais les pauvres n'arrivaient toujours pas à préparer un repas qui soit au moins… comestible. Le paternel était l'exemple même de la virilité, on voyait bien que c'était lui qui avait autant influencé sa fille. Ils soupirèrent, essoufflés après tant de tentatives…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était déjà équipé d'un tablier en dentelle avec des motifs de petits oursons dessus. Rien qu'en observant cette partie, on pouvait cerner facilement le personnage, eh oui, il s'agissait de notre cher _otomen,_ Asuka. Ses amis Juuta et Kitora l'accompagnaient.

Ryô ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette petite visite surprise en ouvrant la porte. La joie s'empara de son esprit.

_« Quel miracle que vous soyez là ! Mais Asuka, pourquoi portes-tu un tablier ? Ne me dis pas que tu savais que je… et mon père…_

_- Eh bien, il se trouve que c'est celui-ci qui m'a appelé pour apparemment me demander un énorme service, et visiblement il voulait t'en faire la surprise !_

_- Papa ! C'est si adorable de ta part ! Même quelqu'un comme toi peut servir à quelque chose !_

_- HEIN ?, s'écria le père._

_- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une simple blague. Ressaisis-toi, haha ! »_

Tout le monde rigolait joyeusement, surtout à cause de l'inattendue réaction du père. Enfin inattendue, ça restait à voir, vu son caractère…

_« Hé, je viens tout juste d'avoir une magnifique idée ! Psst Kitora…_

_- Quoi, quelle pensée saugrenue as-tu donc ?_

_- Eh bien, voilà, pssssst psssss..._

_- Oui, ça pourrait se faire. Pour une fois que tes idées ne sont pas nulles…_

_- KITOOORAAA ! »_

_Peut-être que grâce à cette idée lumineuse, le petit Asuka et la petite Ryô vont enfin pouvoir se…_

Juuta fixa soudain les amoureux avec des yeux ayant une intention sournoise et un petit sourire innocent. Asuka et Ryô ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ils ne savaient donc pas ce qui allait leur arriver…

_« Mon petit Asuka, ma petite Ryô…_

_- Hein, quoi ?_

_- Allez un peu à l'extérieur profiter de la vie, et amusez-vous pleinement !, dit Juuta d'un air qu'on pourrait croire moqueur en les mettant brusquement à la porte._

_- Tu peux nous expliquer… ?_

_- Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien, on va se débrouiller avec le père de la petite Ryô à faire la cuisine !_

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu n'es pas digne de confiance…_

_- Mais euh, je… Ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai la situation bien en main ! »_

_Héhé, je sens que je vais mettre cette scène dans mon manga… Mais, une minute !_

Juuta avait l'impression qu'il manquait un détail à son plan parfait, selon lui. Il voulait savoir comment se passerait le rendez-vous, afin de retranscrire les évènements de ce jour sur son manga _Love Tic._ Il décida donc sur un coup de tête d'espionner les deux tourtereaux avec Kitora. Celui-ci accepta de les suivre, pensant que ça serait sûrement amusant, et espérant aussi rencontrer de magnifiques merveilles florales sur son chemin. Voilà comment Asuka et Ryô se sont retrouvés dans le centre-ville.

**A présent :**

_« Asuka, si on allait au musée voir toute l'histoire des Samouraïs ?_

_Mais, tu… tu vois ce magasin rempli de petites peluches ? Il faut absolument que j'aille y faire un tour, je pourrais sans doute y trouver mon bonheur !_

_Bon… du moment qu'on est ensemble, le reste ne compte pas… »_

Juuta était déçu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une scène aussi… pourrie. Oui, c'était ce que le jeune mangaka pensait tout au fond de lui-même. Quant à Kitora, il ne prêtait attention qu'aux fleurs qu'il venait tout juste d'apervevoir en route.

_Quand un garçon aime réellement sa petite amie, il se laisse guider par celle-ci lors d'un rendez-vous, c'est primordial ! Mais pourquoi la petite Ryô… ne réagit pas ? C'est exactement… comme la dernière fois ( voir chapitre précédent ) !_

Mais malgré tout, Juuta ne devait surtout pas intervenir. Cela gâcherait ce précieux rendez-vous. Il se frottait le crâne, follement anxieux de ce qui pourrait arriver. Si Asuka faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et ne laissait pas Ryô faire ce qu'elle avait envie au moins juste pour une fois pendant cette sortie, le couple en ressortirait complètement détruit. Enfin, selon le mangaka. Si cela devait arriver, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Mais bon, il décida tout de même de rester positif jusqu'au bout, et d'espérer, espérer.

_Asuka, je t'en prie, fais un effort…_

_« Dis Asuka… après on pourrait aller… au musée ?_

_- Attends avant, il faut que je savoure ces délicieuses pâtisseries ! Tu n'en veux pas, Miyakozuka ?_

_- Euh non… ça ira, merci Asuka. »_

Cette fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était complètement désemparée. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de voir Asuka s'amuser, mais elle voulait vraiment visiter le musée… avec son petit ami. Mais celui-ci ne lui permettait pas, il ne pensait qu'à s'empiffrer.

_Asuka, pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur… juste pour cette fois, je t'en supplie…_

_« Asuka, je veux…_

_- Ah, tu avoues enfin que tu désires manger une de ces succulentes pâtisseries ? Tiens, Miyakozuka !_

_- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin…Non, je… J'EN AI MARRE ! »_

Ryô partit en courant, sous les yeux d'Asuka, qui lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait…

_Les ennuis ne font que commencer…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Profonde Mélancolie

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Une profonde mélancolie**_

**A**suka avait les yeux tellement plus gros que le ventre qu'il en avait oublié sa petite amie. Une faute impardonnable. Comment avait-il pu se laisser impressionner par de telles pâtisseries plutôt que de s'intéresser à sa petite amie et à son désir ?

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela se finisse en malentendu ? Et moi qui lui avais promis de devenir un homme…Je me comporte encore comme un lâche, une fois de plus…_

Les larmes de la jeune fille ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, et il en apparaissait toujours des nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait retenir son chagrin. Pourquoi Asuka agissait-il de la sorte ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait beaucoup trop changé selon Ryô, en bien ou en mal, elle ne pouvait pas le déterminer.

Juuta était sous le choc. Comment son ami pouvait faire une chose pareille à sa petite copine ? Il décida de lui donner une bonne leçon.

_« Oui, un imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Et encore, je suis gentil !, intervint-il en lui donnant une baffe._

_- Ta... Tachibana… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Là n'est pas la question ! Va la rattraper, au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! En tout cas, tu l'auras bien mérité !_

_- Tu… tu as raison. J'y vais sur le champ ! Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ferai faire tout ce qu'elle voudra ! Je…Je vais devenir un homme !_

_- C'est ça, c'est cet état d'esprit ! Va, cours, mon petit Asuka ! »_

Kitora, également surpris par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, suivait de près la jeune fille, toujours en train de courir sans savoir où elle se dirigeait les larmes aux yeux.

_Je sais qu'Asuka n'a pas agi de cette manière volontairement…Après tout, c'est un otomen, comme moi un peu…_

Ryô se sentait idiote sur le moment, elle manifestait devant tout le monde sa tristesse et sa déception. Elle se sentait honteuse et ridicule. Elle qui était si forte d'habitude… C'était la toute première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiments…

Soudain, un mystérieux grand garçon apparut juste devant elle, la jeune fille était contrainte de s'arrêter net à l'arrivée de celui-ci. Il possédait des cheveux courts bleu foncés, des yeux de lynx, un regard vraiment perçant… On ne pouvait le décrire autrement.

_« Euh, qui êtes-vous ? Snif, je… je voudrais passer, si c'est possible._

_- Moi ? Je m'appelle Kyôhei. ( ce personnage est né de ma propre imagination, et ne fait pas partie du manga Otomen ) Et toi, jeune fille égarée ?_

_- Je… ! Je connais très bien cette ville, arrêtez donc de me prendre pour une idiote !_

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Un visage aussi mignon ne devrait pas s'abîmer de cette manière…_

_- Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous connais pas donc j'estime avoir le droit de vous ignorer et de reprendre ma route !_

_- Oh mais en plus, tu as un sacré caractère ! Mais j'aime ça, il faut dire !_

_- Cessez… de m'importuner. Ma colère pourrait se rabattre sur vous._

_- Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…Frappe-moi ! Autant que tu veux !_

_- Vous êtes fou. Bon, vous m'avez assez énervé comme ça. Je m'en vais._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra très bientôt, Ryô-chan ! »_

_Quel culot de me parler comme il me connaissait depuis longtemps…Hé mais attendez une seconde ! Il était au courant pour mon prénom ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne se peut pas… ! Kyôhei…_

Kitora avait assisté à toute la scène. Il décida de ne rien dire à Asuka et à Juuta. Il ne voulait pas provoquer plus de malentendus qu'il n'y en avait déjà. C'était une sage décision, mais ne dit-on pas que la vérité finit toujours par se faire savoir ?

Asuka cherchait, cherchait… Il ne trouvait Ryô nulle part. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, le jeune homme s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

_Si elle et moi s'étaient rendus à ce fameux musée, tout aurait été tellement plus simple… Malgré tout, moi, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à me remplir l'estomac !_

_« Mon petit Asuka ? Tu n'as pas la moindre trace de la petite Ryô ?_

_Non, rien. Si tu savais à quel point je suis inquiet pour elle..._

_Tu n'avais qu'à résister à la tentation et faire plus attention à elle, gros malin !_

_Oui, j'en suis conscient…Je ne le ferai plus, ça c'est certain… »_

L'_otomen _prit l'initiative d'aller vérifier à la demeure de la jeune fille. Il y rencontra son père qui avait toujours autant de mal à préparer la cuisine pour le dîner. Ryô n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'elle continuait à errer dans les rues ? Peut-être que ses larmes étaient toujours là, elles ? Asuka se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mette à saigner. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, à l'idée que sa petite amie pouvait être en danger à l'heure actuelle.

_Peut-être que je ne la reverrai plus jamais... Elle ne veut sans doute plus jamais avoir affaire à moi… Si je sortais de sa vie, peut-être… qu'elle serait heureuse… Qui sait ?_

_Non, il ne faut pas que je me mette à penser des trucs pareils…Je l'aime… Mais oui, je l'aime ! Et c'est le plus important !_

_« TU M'ENTENDS, MIYAKOZUKA ! JE T'AIME, ET JAMAIS JE NE T'ABANDONNERAI ! AVEC TOI, JAMAIS JE NE LACHERAI PRISE ! JE NE TE CONSIDERE PAS COMME UNE SIMPLE PETITE AMIE, POUR MOI, TU REPRESENTES ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! TOUTE MA PLACE DANS MON CŒUR T'EST RESERVEE ! J'AI FAIT UNE GROSSE ERREUR, JE L'AVOUE, MAIS PLUS JAMAIS CELA NE SE REPRODUIRA PAR LA SUITE, JE TE LE JURE ! MON REGARD SERA TOUJOURS TOURNE VERS TOI, ET CE, QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE… JE … Je… suis fou amoureux de toi… »_

Asuka tomba à genoux, les larmes prenant possession de tout son corps. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué toutes les personnes qui avaient écouté son discours, émus.

Il aimait tellement Ryô qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. Il se frappa violemment sa tête contre le sol, se blessant à plusieurs reprises. Mais il se disait que les blessures de sa petite amie devaient sûrement être encore plus graves que ça en ce moment même.

_Miyakozuka, m'as-tu… entendu… ? Mes sentiments, pour toi…Je sens que ma vie… n'a plus aucun sens sans ta présence…_

Ryô était assise sur un banc se situant dans le parc de la ville. Il n'y avait personne. Elle respirait mélancoliquement l'air de la solitude. Cela voulait dire… que la voix d'Asuka ne l'avait pas atteinte…

Kyôhei était de retour, pour on ne savait quelle raison. Il s'installa soudainement aux côtés de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci se laissant faire, pensant à tout autre chose, et n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence…

_Asuka…peut-être que s'en arrêter là est… la meilleure solution…_


	7. Chapitre 7 : De Précieux Souvenirs

_**CHAPITRE 7 : De précieux souvenirs**_

**K**yôhei continuait toujours d'enlacer tendrement Ryô. Celle-ci avait l'impression de l'avoir connu dans le passé… Car un seul garçon pouvait l'appeler Ryô-chan. Et il s'agissait peut-être de cet étrange jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner.

La jeune fille se laissait bercer par la douce odeur de Kyôhei. Ses mains étaient chaleureuses, elles réchauffaient le cœur du « garçon manqué ». Cette fois, elle en était certaine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui lui faisait toujours ressentir cette sensation dans ses plus loins souvenirs… C'était « lui ».

_Le passé est en train de m'envahir, à présent…_

Pendant quelques instants, Asuka avait disparu des pensées de Ryô. Ce n'était pas celui-ci qui lui faisait vivre des moments aussi magiques…

_« Tu t'appelles bien…Takanashi Kyôhei ?_

_- Ah, enfin tu te souviens de moi, Ryô-chan ! Après tout, je suis vraiment inoubliable !_

_- Arrête de te vanter, idiot ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé toi, à ce que je vois…_

_- Toi non plus, toujours aussi pleurnicharde !_

_- Qu'eeeeest-ce que tu viens de diiiiire... ?_

_- Héhé, je plaisantais, ne t'énerve pas ! »_

Ryô se mit à retrouver le sourire, ce qui fit plaisir à son compagnon. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Un simple ami ?

_Dire qu'autrefois, on sortait ensemble…Comment ai-je pu oublier cette partie de ma vie, cette partie de moi ?_

**RETOUR DANS LE PASSE :**

Le printemps avait déjà commencé, et pourtant, la neige et ses flocons étaient présents. C'était le fameux jour de la rentrée des classes. Un jour que certains redoutaient, et que d'autres attendaient avec impatience. Ryô avait 11 ans, elle était sur le point d'entrer au collège. Il s'agissait d'une expérience toute nouvelle pour elle. Mais pourtant, elle était déprimée. Elle ne regardait jamais devant elle en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment dans lequel elle allait en quelque sorte « changer de vie ». Elle avait toujours le regard flanchant vers le bas, montrant ainsi son désespoir. En réalité, la jeune fille agissait de cette manière car tous ses amis rentraient dans un autre collège que le sien, et cela la rendait triste. Tellement triste et tellement maladroite qu'elle se cogna subitement contre un poteau. Tout le monde se moqua d'elle, ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout son état.

_Eh bien, ça commence bien…_

_« Hé vous ! Vous n'avez pas honte de votre comportement envers cette fille ? Ce genre d'incident peut arriver à tout le monde ! Alors mettez-vous à sa place un peu ! Mais je suis certain que des imbéciles comme vous ne comprennent pas ce que j'essaye de vous dire, m'enfin bon… »_

_Qui est… ce garçon ?_

Ryô rougissait sur le coup. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé de ces brimades ? Pourtant, il ne la connaissait même pas… Elle se mit à fixer ce mystérieux garçon d'un air rêveur.

_« Dis, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? Tu m'as plu dès le premier coup d'œil !_

_- Non mais attends une minute ! Déjà, je ne connais pas ton nom, et tu voudrais que… ? Non, non, laisse tomber !_

_- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Ah et au fait, je m'appelle Kyôhei, ne l'oublie pas quand on se verra la prochaine fois ! », _affirma-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ryô, qui agissait vraiment comme un garçon manqué d'habitude, devenait de plus en plus subjuguée par l'attitude de Kyôhei. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment une certaine sympathie à son égard. Comment dire, elle le trouvait plutôt… intéressant. Mais elle voulait s'en arrêter là. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer dans des histoires d'amour de ce genre. La sonnerie de début des cours finit par retentir. Ryô désirait se rendre à son premier cours en tant que collégienne, mais elle revit Kyôhei, plus déterminé que jamais à le faire décider de sortir avec lui. On pouvait dire qu'il était têtu. Le garçon voulait emmener la jeune fille en ville, comme pour un vrai rendez-vous.

Ryô ne voulait absolument pas sécher les cours, ce serait contraire aux volontés de son père, qui lui, l'avait bien élevé, et avait toujours tout fait pour que ses notes soient les meilleures possibles. La jeune fille ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Elle refusa tout bonnement la proposition de Kyôhei.

_« Tu peux bien sécher les cours au moins une fois dans ta vie, non ? Allez, viens avec moi, je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

_Mais non ! Et quand je dis non, c'est n… »_

Ryô n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsque Kyôhei lui prit brusquement sa main afin de l'emmener tout droit dans un nouveau monde. La main du jeune garçon était tellement chaleureuse que…

_Oh, et puis… pourquoi pas ? Désolée papa…C'est juste pour une journée, je te le promets…_

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me guides ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ? Où veux-tu aller ?_

_- Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de visiter le fameux musée retraçant toute l'histoire des samouraïs !_

_- Euh, désolé de te décevoir, mais ceci n'est pas sensé être un lieu… pour les filles…_

_- Je m'en fiche ! Je suis juste passionnée, je n'en ai pas le droit ?_

_- Je t'ai bien dit que c'était toi qui me guidais, non ? Tu peux t'assurer que je tiens toujours mes promesses, quoiqu'il arrive ! »_

_Pourquoi je me sens… si bizarre ? Tout d'un coup, mon cœur se met à émettre un étrange son… Pourquoi ?_

Visiter les musées n'était vraiment pas le passe-temps favori de Kyôhei, et cela se voyait, avec les différentes grimaces qu'il montrait en public. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en les voyant.

_« Ce que t'es mignonne avec un sourire ! Ça te va vachement mieux que la tête que tu tirais tout à l'heure…_

_- Arrête… avec tes compliments débiles ! Si… si tu crois que ça me flatte, tu… tu… tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »_

La réaction que venait d'avoir Ryô faisait rire joyeusement Kyôhei à son tour.

_Et sans m'en rendre compte, je sortais déjà avec lui…_

**RETOUR DANS LE PRESENT :**

_« Tous les jours était un pur bonheur avec toi…Même si mon père n'acceptait pas cette relation, on s'aimait, et on ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il pensait. Oui, tous les jours, du pur bonheur…Et tout s'est terminé soudainement quand tes parents se sont séparés et que tu as été contraint de déménager…_

_- Ryô-chan…_

_- Mmh ?_

_- Tu veux qu'on recommence à zéro ?_

_- … »_

_Recommencer… A zéro ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rivaux, Rivales

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Rivaux, rivales**_

**R**yô retira, sous le choc, les bras de Kyôhei qui l'enlaçaient tendrement afin de la réconforter. Recommencer à zéro ? Cette question là n'était pas du tout la bonne à poser à la jeune fille. De toute manière, celle-ci ne pouvait vraiment pas penser à cette opportunité. Elle aimait Kyôhei dans le passé, mais ça s'arrêtait là. A présent, elle était folle amoureuse d'Asuka, même si l'_otomen_ lui avait fait du mal.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'osait plus faire le premier pas vers lui pour lui demander de recommencer à zéro. Pas à Kyôhei. Mais à « lui ».

_C'est décidé, il faut… il faut qu'on oublie ce malheureux malentendu. Il faut… que j'aille « le » voir… sur le champ !_

_« Kyôhei, maintenant ma vie a changé. Véritablement changé. Grâce à la relation que j'ai maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'éprouver des sentiments d'une jeune fille normale. Oui, j'ai l'impression de me transformer ! Grâce à Asuka !_

_- Asuka, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, Ryô-chan, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur…Mais dès que tu souhaites ressortir avec moi, fais moi en signe, héhé ! »_

Kyôhei était sur le point de s'en aller quand tout à coup, il aperçut son fameux rival en question, Asuka. Celui-ci avait un air plus imposant, comme… comme celui-ci d'un homme viril ! Il se trouvait que le jeune homme avait assisté à toute la scène, le calin, la remémoration des souvenirs du passé, tout.

A partir de ce moment, Asuka était aussi déterminé que jamais à récupérer « sa » Ryô. Il était même prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces Kyôhei, croyant qu'il n'était pas un garçon digne de confiance…

Lorsque l'_otomen _montrant toute la virilité et la force qu'il cachait à l'intérieur de lui allait s'apprêter à donner le coup de poing typique à son rival, une jeune femme arriva, de nulle part.

_Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon celui-là…Ce n'est pas parce qu'il la connaît depuis longtemps que… que… Aaaaah ça m'énerve ! Il faut que… que je déverse toute ma colère du moment sur lui !_

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'étrange jeune femme fonça tout droit vers Asuka, une bière pratiquement vide à la main. La conclusion se devinait facilement.

_« Oooooh tu sais, c'était super hier soir ! Il faudra qu'on recommence… ce soir, mon amour !_

_- Hein, mais… mais qui êtes vous, mademoiselle ? Je ne vous connais pas ! »_

Des yeux ne dégageant plus aucune émotion se dévoilèrent sur le visage de Ryô. Les larmes de celle-ci insistaient pour sortir, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se retenait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_« Tu cachais bien ton jeu, Asuka ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça ! Il vaut mieux qu'on en arrête là définitivement ! Tu… tu me dégoûtes ! »_

Ce fut Kyôhei qui intervint ensuite afin de donner une leçon de morale pas comme les autres à l'_otomen_.

_« T'es fier de ce que tu viens de faire, sale pourriture ? Comment Ryô a-t-elle pu aimer un garçon de ton genre ? Arrête de la faire souffrir, bordel ! »_

Avant que Kyôhei n'essaye de rattraper le « garçon manqué », il rajouta quelque chose, qui ne plût pas beaucoup à Asuka.

_« Ah et aussi, sache que c'est perdu d'avance pour toi, puisque je reconquerrai son cœur ! Mon amour pour elle est beaucoup plus fort que le tien, après tout ! »_

Asuka n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ces « menaces ». C'était une chance unique de se réconcilier avec sa bien-aimée et également de resserrer leurs liens, mais cet homme et cette femme avaient tout gâché !

_Mais je ne la connaissais pas, cette fille…Pourquoi il a fallu que celle-ci apparaisse en me sortant une phrase de ce genre à un moment pareil ? Je dégoûte peut-être, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que c'est moi le plus dégoûté… Avoir une malchance pareille…_

Pendant qu'Asuka s'apitoyait sur son sort, Ariake se pointa face à lui, l'air inquiet. Il fit signe à Asuka qu'il était là, mais celui-ci n'avait pas du tout ressenti sa présence. Il restait pensif.

_« Asuka-sempai ! Pour un homme viril tel que vous, la tristesse ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous devez rester fort, quoiqu'il arrive !_

_- Rester fort…Pour un homme viril tel que moi…_

_- Oui, voilà ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre les règles de la virilité, puisque c'est vous qui êtes sensé être mon modèle !_

_- Tout ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant… »_

Asuka partit après avoir achevé sa phrase représentant son esprit négatif… Ariake ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui qui le croyait si puissant d'habitude. Il essaya de se dire qu'il allait se remettre rapidement ses émotions, et tenta de séduire une fille se trouvant dans les environs.

_Comment vivre sans elle…Je ne sais pas. Si elle ne veut plus de moi, je n'ai plus qu'à me..._

Asuka sortit un cutter de sa poche. Quelle énorme bêtise allait-il faire ? Tônomine, apercevant la scène par pur coïncidence, se précipita vers Asuka en courant.

_« Masamune, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu veux mettre fin à ta vie aussi facilement ?_

_- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde…Sans Miyakozuka, ce n'est plus possible…Et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution à ce problème…_

_- Mon rôle n'est pas de sauver la vie des gens, mince ! Mais je te conseille de lâcher tout de suite cette chose… si tu ne veux pas avoir à le regretter un jour…_

_- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Tu n'as pas eu de petite amie…_

_- Crois ce que tu veux… Bon, je te laisse, je ne vais plus te retenir, Masamune. MAIS SI TU ETAIS VERITABLEMENT UN HOMME, TU SERAIS RESTE FORT ET TU N'AURAIS PAS ABANDONNE AUSSI VITE !_

_- Exactement ce que m'avait dit Ariake…»_

Asuka ne savait plus quoi penser. Ecouter les conseils de ses amis ? Ou alors écouter son instinct ? Non, il fallait tout simplement écouter son cœur.

_Rester fort, quoiqu'il arrive…_

_Ne jamais abandonner, quoiqu'il arrive..._

… _MIYAKOZUKA !_


	9. Chapitre 9 FIN : Et Si ?

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Et si… ?**_

**K**yôhei, qui était enfin parvenu à attraper Ryô, tenait toujours la délicate main de celle-ci, qui cette fois, était à la limite de la folie. Qui était cette femme sans gêne qui parlait de cette manière à Asuka, même si elle était bourrée ?

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille…_

_« Ryô-chan, il faut à tout prix que tu oublies cet Asuka, que tu l'effaces de ton esprit, cela vaut mieux pour toi et ton bonheur !_

_- Même si il a été dégueulasse sur le coup, jamais je ne pourrais tirer une croix sur ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'à maintenant. On a passé tellement de bons moments ensemble…_

_- Mais tu l'as vu toi-même ! Il avait fait euh…des choses, avec cette femme saoule !_

_- Saoule…Quand j'y repense, ça me parait bizarre…Si ça se trouve, elle disait n'importe quoi à cause des effets de l'alcool…Oh et puis lâche ma main, veux-tu ? Ne profite pas de ce moment pour faire comme si on sortait ensemble ! »_

Ryô décida de rentrer chez elle afin d'avoir une longue réflexion à propos de cette situation. Kyôhei la laissa tranquille pour le moment. Le fait qu'elle reste seule pouvait être bénéfique sur ses futures décisions.

_Laisser agir le temps…_

Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin la porte menant à chez elle, son père se jeta au cou deRyô. Il était vraiment inquiet pour sa fille, qui n'avait toujours pas montré signe de vie et donné de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il était déjà très tard. Il la serrait contre lui, il ne voulait plus lâcher prise dès qu'il l'avait attrapée.

_« Où étais-tu donc ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre à ton sujet ! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé un malheur !_

_- Mais c'est le cas, papa…_

_- Oh non, ma petite fille… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, raconte moi tout… »_

C'était la toute première fois que le père de Ryô montrait de cette manière une de ses faiblesses. La première fois qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour sa fille. Celle-ci était particulièrement touchée et émue. Tellement émue qu'au final, les larmes refusaient tout bonnement d'intervenir. Elle raconta toute l'histoire à son père, qui était très attentif.

Peu après que Ryô eut fini de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, le paternel enrageait. Il en voulait énormément à Asuka d'avoir pitoyablement fait souffrir sa fille.

_Les sentiments sincères de ma fille, brisés par une triple ordure... _

_« Papa, calme-toi, je t'en supplie. Je m'en remettrai, et je reprendrai la vie que je menais auparavant ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vraiment, tout va bien._

_- Je suis sûr et certain que tu trouveras un garçon bien mieux que ce vaurien !_

_- Qui sait, on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve… »_

_Oui, la vie est… un enchaînement infini de surprises..._

Ryô monta dans sa chambre, remplie de posters de samouraïs. Ceux-ci lui faisaient rappeler la raison pour laquelle le couple en était arrivé à se briser autant. Elle les arracha du mur, les déchira, les écrasa ensuite, les mit en tout petits morceaux, ouvra la fenêtre, et les éparpilla partout à l'extérieur, ne sachant pas où le vent les emporterait.

Du côté d'Asuka, le lendemain matin, il était définitivement déterminé à se faire pardonner, même si la jeune femme bourrée ne faisait pas partie de ses connaissances. Désormais, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait pris l'importante décision d'attendre Ryô au même endroit où ils s'étaient en quelque sorte « disputés ». Même si il ne savait pas si elle allait finir par venir par ici, il patientait, patientait, jusqu'au bout. De plus, aujourd'hui était un jour de cours. Il les séchait.

_Rester fort et… ne jamais abandonner…C'est avec cela que je lui prouverai que mon amour pour elle est plus fort que tout ! Même plus fort que celui de ce maudit garçon !_

Le froid était au rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire peur à Asuka, qui cette fois, avait vraiment décidé de devenir un homme, un vrai. Il restait assis devant la pâtisserie, à attendre courageusement… Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller, tant qu'il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille. Tout le monde le regardait, certains croyant qu'il était fou, d'autres pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un pauvre SDF, ou alors qu'il se donnait en spectacle en essayant de rester immobile le plus longtemps possible. Au départ, il se sentait un peu gêné, mais il avait au bout d'un moment fini par avoir l'habitude.

_Je dois juste me contenter d'attendre…Ne pas penser à autre chose…_

Pendant ce temps, Ryô avait également décidé de sécher les cours pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi, mais pour l'instant, ses pensées n'avaient pas vraiment changé sa vision des choses. Le doute s'emparait de son esprit…

_Il faut que je trouve une solution pour arranger ce problème…Mais je ne « la » trouve pas !_

Elle resta chez elle toute la journée. La soleil se couchant, la jeune fille avait envie de sortir respirer un peu de l'air frais. Elle se dirigea sans le savoir vers le centre-ville.

Est-ce qu'Asuka était encore là ? Avait-il réussi à résister jusqu'à ce moment arrive ?

Ryô était en train de passer devant la pâtisserie, et pourtant personne ! Asuka avait-il au final décidé d'abandonner ? Oh, mais quel était ce jeune garçon qui courait au loin ? Un fou à lier ? Un homme d'affaires qui était très en retard à son travail ? Non, Ryô avait l'impression de reconnaître cette silhouette, non, pas possible… Etait-il bien celui à qui elle pensait ?

_Non, ça ne peut pas être lui… Mais ? Que tient-il… dans sa main ?_

Comme vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Asuka, qui revenait à la charge, un bouquet de camélias à sa main, qui signifiait dans le langage des fleurs « un amour pour la vie », de couleurs variées. Kitora avait donné des conseils à Asuka sur ce langage afin d'offrir la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'il soit à Ryô. Celle-ci était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne trouvait pas la force pour pleurer de joie. Le sourire revint sur ses lèvres, rendant son visage plus rayonnant que jamais.

_Asuka, tu…Oh, je ne peux pas trouver les mots…_

_« Miyakozuka, je t'emmène immédiatement au musée des samouraïs ! Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Mais cette femme, je ne la connaiss…_

_- Je sais, je sais…Ne dis plus rien, et emmène moi, idiot ! Hihi…_

_- Dépêchons-nous ! Il faut absolument y aller ! », _dit-il en emmenant Ryô en lui tenant la main.

_Elle est encore plus chaleureuse que celle de Kyôhei… Non ! Ne pense plus à lui ! A présent, mon cœur appartient définitivement à Asuka !_

Le musée était fermé… Après tout, il était assez tard. Mais ce n'était pas grave pour les deux jeunes.

_« Ce sera pour un autre jour… Demain ! Oui, je t'y emmènerai demain !_

_- D'accord, je me laisserai emporter par ta main... Mais… puis je te demander une faveur ?_

_- Ce que tu veux, Miyakozuka !_

_- Eh bien justement, j'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler par mon nom de famille…_

_- Ah euh… c'est difficile, je suis tellement habitué à…_

_- S'il te plaiiiiiit !, _demanda Ryô en faisant les yeux doux à Asuka_._

_- Euh… Ry… Ryô… Ryô !_

_- Merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir… »_

Tous leurs amis par la suite, apprenant la réconciliation du couple, étaient heureux pour eux.

Ariake essayait toujours de séduire en vain les filles qui l'entouraient, en attendant que son jour de gloire arrive enfin.

Tônomine continuait toujours à lancer des défis à Asuka, mais il se retrouvait perdant à chaque fois. Après tout, le pouvoir de l'amour était plus fort que tout.

Kitora s'occupait toujours avec soin de son jardin floral, et ne s'en lassait jamais.

Juuta avec son manga _Love Tic_, avait de plus en plus de succès auprès des jeunes filles. Le mangaka s'inspirait toujours de l'histoire d'Asuka et de Ryô pour continuer son œuvre shôjo.

Quant à Asuka et Ryô, leur vie devenait de plus en plus merveilleuse jour après jour… Ils croquaient la vie à pleines dents.

_Love Is Definitely The Best Thing In The L__ife…_

**HAPPY END ! **( J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. )


End file.
